


Fire Spirit

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: College era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to BlueKaniner</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BlueKaniner

The Fantastic Four were staring in the white portal of the time machine. 

\- You sure about this? Asks Johnny. 

\- ‘Think stretcho’s the only one sure about this, match head. Said Ben. 

\- It’s safe! Said Reed, exasperated. 

\- Mmmmmh? Isn’t there something with “if you change a little thing in the past, everything in the future could be change?” Asks Sue. 

\- No! Well, yes, but not this time. Continues Reed. 

\- Care to explain? Asks Susan. 

\- The portal we’re going in will makes us, invisible, intangible in the dimension of time. We will go there without being notice by normal people an… 

\- Normal people? Interrupts Ben. 

\- If someone has certain powers, he should be able to see us, but they will see us like normal people in blue spandex walking around. Said Reed. 

\- Can they talk to us? Asks Johnny. 

\- Yes. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- Can they touch us? Asks Sue. 

\- Yes, but the marvelous thing with my time machine is that it won’t change anything in the future. Said Reed. 

\- How? Asks Johnny. 

\- We don’t really have time for the big explanation here, Johnny. Val and Franklin got kidnapped. Said Reed. 

\- It’s a time machine; it really doesn’t matter if ya ask me… Said Ben. 

\- Okay, okay. Ben you’re going to my house before my mom died. Said Reed. 

\- Why not you? You don’t, want to see your mom again? Ask the Thing. 

\- Exactly. Johnny, you’re going when Ben and I were in college. Continued Reed. 

\- Sweet. Said the Human Torch. 

\- Sue, you’re going to our wedding. Said Reed. 

\- Great! Said Sue. 

\- If anyone sees Kang and the child, you call the rest of the team and I'll teleport us to battle in a pocket dimension so we really don’t disrupt anything. 

\- Didn’t you say your time machine was safe? Asks Johnny. 

\- Kang has one too. Sighed Mister Fantastic. 

\- Oh, true. Said the flaming blond. 

Ben goes first, followed by Sue. Johnny looks at Reed, the older man nods with a soft smile. Johnny runs through the portal and falls. He lands face first in a bush. He gets on his feet and removes the leaves and branches from his hair. He looks around. Wow, it’s a lot of serious students.  
Johnny walks before them, and really, they don’t see him. He fools around a bit, not fearing the consequences. Then he decides to seriously look around. Franklin and Valeria are with Kang, but where could hide Kang? Reed’s dorm? Ben’s dorm? Oh, they had the same dorm. Johnny looks around and searches a manner to know where his two young friends could have been in this big university. 

Johnny listens to conversations and looks around hoping to see two blond heads and a creepy dude in a violet costume. He goes in the football field and sees the team. HA AH! Johnny spots the jersey saying ‘’Grimm’’ and decide to look at the match and he’ll follow him after. 

The flaming blond looks at Ben playing, he’s not bad indeed. Finally, at the end of the game, Ben takes a shower, which Johnny didn’t peek, and goes in the many corridors of the university. Ben was indeed a handsome man: broad, tall, gentle face, basically a big plush bear. 

\- Reed! I got us some sandwich this noon, already salivatin’! Said Ben. 

Johnny sneaks in their room. Reed is asleep on his table. He looks so young! He doesn’t even have his white strand of hairs! Enough, he has to search for Kang. Johnny looks in the room, in the closet, looks by the window while Ben gets Reed in his bed. Doesn’t see any conquerors around, or kids. 

\- Mmmm, oh Ben… Wakes Reed. 

\- Got us sandwich, fella. Said Ben. 

\- Great! I’m going to get coffee first. Want anything? 

\- A good ol’ coke. Don’t cross von Doom while coming back, I want you back soon. 

\- I’ll avoid him, then. 

Doom! Johnny totally forgot he was in college with them back then. Johnny sneaks out and follows Reed for a moment. He turns his head while seeing stunning girl, turns his head back and… Reed’s gone.  
Johnny panics a bit, but calms down and thinks of turning back to their dorm. No, he has to find Doom. He imagines that the Latverian is still as noisy as in the present. He run through the corridor and looks around frantically. He searches in the corridors, the classes, the cafeteria, tries to peek under some girl’s skirt, finally he found no one and the moon begins to rise.  
Storm mumbles in frustration, he goes back to Ben’s dorm. After an hour, he still hasn’t found it. Oh great, he’s lost. Johnny sighs and continues to roam in the corridor. Kang mustn’t be here. But what if Doom isn’t there because Kang is with him. The guy’s a master in time travelling; he could see the other no…? 

Johnny goes in the science section, maybe hoping to see someone working on some gizmo to pass time. Indeed, there’s some nerds working on tiny prototype, but nothing determined. 

\- Who are you in this ridiculous outfit? 

Johnny turns around.

\- Dang boy, you pretty. Said Johnny. 

Johnny looks at the man before him. These brown eyes he’s sure to have seen somewhere is the first thing he processed, then the slight accent, then the deep voice he definitely heard somewhere, the brown hair, the perplexed face… 

\- HeeeEeEy! Viiiiiictor! How you doin’ buddy! Said Johnny. 

Wow, Johnny, great reaction. 10 out of 10. 

\- I have no idea how you know my name, but I’ll ask you to exit this university immediately. Said Victor. 

\- Who are you talkin’ to, Victor? Asks a student. 

Doom looks at Johnny, who smiles nervously. 

\- I’m a… spirit. They can’t see me. A fire spirit. I’m currently searching for two little blond children kidnapped by a time lord in a ridiculous green and purple costume. Oh and ugly blue mask. Said Johnny. 

\- I don’t believe you. Responded Doom. 

\- Well, come out, we’re not going to let you talk to the void before them. I’m going to explain all to you, out of the classroom. 

Victor suspiciously follows Johnny. 

\- Who. Are. You? Asks Victor, with all the disdain in his voice possible. 

\- Fire spirit, told you. Said Johnny. 

\- No. 

\- Yes. You do magic, I don’t see why you wouldn’t believe it. 

\- How do you know that? 

\- Tcch, not going to tell all my secrets. 

\- What does the 4 stand for? 

\- Huuuum, we’re the elementals spirit. Y’know, earth, fire, water and air. The other spirits are searching for the children I was talking about, elsewhere. 

\- I haven’t seen any children. 

\- Not even in your room? 

\- … You will not go in my room. 

\- Don’t make me burn your clothes. 

\- I dare you! 

Johnny chuckles and makes a mini fireball out of his finger, throwing it on the white shirt of the Latverian. Doom jumps out of the range of the false ball and looks at Johnny with a disconcerting face. 

\- You believe me now? Asks Johnny. 

\- How come I see you, but not the other? Asks Victor. 

\- I think you know it. You’re special. 

Oh yeah, Johnny, stroke that ego.  
Victor lifts his two eye brows, and then rolls his eyes. 

\- I can put all my body on fire. So bring me to your room because I think you haven’t been there in a while. Said Johnny, pointing his finger to the Latverian. 

Doom sighs and makes a sign to Johnny. The blond cheers internally. They walk for a while, silently and Doom takes his keys out and opens the door of his chamber.  
It looks like medieval chamber, with a fridge. Nope, Kang’s definitely not there.  
Victor pushes Johnny inside. 

\- Whoa? What are you doing? Ask Johnny. 

\- Tell me, spirit, what is your name? Asks the Latverian in a suspicious tone. 

\- Hum… Sonny Jtorm…. Yeah. 

\- … What a ludicrous sobriquet. 

\- Hey! I didn’t choose it okay! Secondly, why did you push me into your room? 

\- How often do you think spirit goes on in the living realm? 

\- … Not often. 

\- Exactly. 

\- Fuck off. 

Johnny flames on and Doom jumps back a good meters and gets in his closet for the fire extinguisher. 

\- YOU’RE GOING TO BURN MY BOOKS! Shouts Doom. 

The Human Torch flames off and crosses his arms, looking at Doom defiantly. 

\- Is there, anything else you need, Jtorm? Ask Victor. 

Johnny burst in laughter, but puts his hand on his mouth to not make too much noise and get calm again. 

\- Hum, no. I’m going to go join the rest of my team. Bye, was great to meet you. Said Storm. 

\- Who are those children you search for so much, how come they would be in my chamber. Ask Victor, crooking an eyebrow. 

\- Boy, how can I explain that? The funky time lord goes in special place and special events. This place is special because it will have three great men coming out there. It includes you. I went in the two other dorms to search for them. That’s it. 

\- Tell me more. 

Johnny backs off from the imposing stature of the foreign student getting a bit too close. 

\- Hey, don’t make me go in flame again. Said Johnny, on the defensive. 

Storm thinks of it. He should in fact. Doctor Doom would be defeated even before he becomes a vill… oh wait, his travel will not change anything.  
He gets out his thought and sees Doom’s sparkling brown eyes before his. He blushes. Victor sees it. He blushes even more. 

\- You… Have good taste. Said Victor with a smirk. 

Johnny freezes and blushes even more. BOY WASN’T HE PREPARED FOR THAT LINE. FROM VICTOR VON DOOM. WHAT. WHAT. 

\- Umm, yeah… Johnny tries to brush it off. 

\- Good. Answers the Latverian. 

Victor takes his chin and tries again, Johnny blushes again and… damn does he really need to be that pretty? 

\- YOU GOT A SPIRIT KINK OR WHAT! Shouts Johnny. 

\- … Yes? 

\- YOU’RE BI!?? 

\- Yes. Love shall not stop to the sexual attributes. 

\- … Cool, man. 

\- You’re not in an urge? 

\- Hum… no? 

Victor kisses him and Johnny is taken aback. Really. He shouldn’t. No. He’s stabbing Reed in the back. How the fuck will he explains that he took so much time. Victor von Doom. What. Dem lips tho. Since when they’re on a bed? Wait, Victor is quite messy. Oh. 

\- You’re just horny, isn’t it? Asks Johnny, breaking the kiss. 

\- Mmmmh, yes. However, you don’ complain. Said Victor. 

\- What honor can I, a blond in a blue spandex, get in your pants? 

\- Need to relieve stress. 

\- Oh. 

Victor kisses Johnny again. The blond squirms and IT’S VICTOR VON DOOM GODDAMIT. THE FUCK HE’S DOING!!? WHY MUST HE KISS SO WELL??!!  
Johnny gasps when Victor kisses his neck. The Latverian roams his hands across his body and Johnny shivers from head to toes. The blond feels his heat increasing and Victor crook an eyebrow. The foreign student grabs the collar of the blond and pulls him in the bathroom. Oh, shower. Victor roughly pushes him in the cubicle and he clutches his finger on Doom’s shoulders when he kisses him again.  
The foreign student searches on the blond body the zipper or the edge of the shirt and Storm helps him.  
The blond is shirtless and he looks at the Latverian’s eyes. Those predator’s eyes are eating him. He whimpers when Victor bites his shoulder and spread his legs with a knee. His temperature rises and it creates steam in the cold water. 

\- Spirit, shall I fear for my integrity? Asks Victor in a husky voice. 

\- N-no… can’t go on fire under water. Answers Storm. 

Doom kisses him again and deepens the kiss. Johnny begins to lose his breath. Too much! Too much! It’s been a while since he’s made out rough like that.  
Johnny whimpers when Victor’s hands slap the side of his thighs. The blond begins to remove the Latverian’s shirt and tries to mentally prepare for the sight. Victor rips his shirt and chuckles at Johnny’s face.  
Then it hits Johnny like a train. Never ever did he ever touch the Latverian monarch’s skin, neither seen it. Now he has the face and the torso and soon enough… His thoughts are blurred when he feels the heartbeat under the warm flesh. He was human after all. Storm looks up to his eyes and they kiss again. The foreign student lifts him and smashes him against the wall and proceeds to removes his pants. He gaps when the cold water hits his tight. He puts his hand in Victor’s hairs and kisses him. He cries out of surprise when Doom pulls his boxers so hard he nearly rips them.  
Johnny gets back on his feet and struggles with the Latverian’s pants. Finally, he tugged them down and Doom removes his boxers himself. Storm’s brain shuts down for a couple of seconds. No fair. He was king, powerful and well equipped, in the two senses of the terms. Just need to know if he knows to use it as much as his guns. 

Victor kisses the blond again before grinding against him. Johnny groans in the kiss and rolls his hips as well. He kisses the Latverian’s neck and he hears him hum deeply. They continue to kiss and grind for a moment, and then Doom turns Johnny around and kisses his neck and nibbles his hairs before pulling his hips. Johnny takes support on the wall but look at Victor who has his predator’s eyes again.  
Doom inserts a digit in Johnny without warning, the blond whimpers and hits his wrist. 

\- Warn me! Orders Johnny. 

Victor rolls his eyes. He inserts a second finger. The blond begins to feel uncomfortable, but gets used to the sensation. The foreign student adjusts the temperature a bit, making it tepid. He scissors his fingers until he manages to push in a third finger. The Human torch groans and let him twist and scissor until the burns decrease a bit.  
Doom removes his fingers and the blond whimpers softly. He looks at the Latverian. Victor gets his face near and kisses him. 

\- I’ll use soap for lube. Said Doom. 

\- Aeeuh… got nothing else? Ask the Human Torch. 

Doom’s response is his cock pushing in him. Johnny clutches his fingers on the wall. 

\- Tooold you to waaarn m.. Ahhh! 

Johnny hiss at the burns. He’s pretty stretch. He sighs deeply when he feels the Latverian the deepest he can be. He groans when Victor pulls out slowly, he shivers when he hears him makes a soft moans. Doom puts his hands on his hips and begins a steady rhythm. Johnny moans and concentrates to not let his knees give in.  
Johnny is noisy, he knows it, but he tries to keep it down, just to hear Victor’s occasional soft hoarse moans. The blond moans when the foreign student strokes his cock. He pushes his hips along with his thrusts and Victor’s stroke tightens. They have a nice rhythm and they kiss. 

\- We’re using a lot of water… Said Johnny after a long kiss. 

\- I’ll accelerate things. Responds the Latverian. 

Storm makes a ragged moan when Victor thrust his hips a little too rough. His hand on his cock makes him see stars too. The thumb rubs the slit and then runs on the vein. The blond begins to pants and moans louder when Doom stabs his prostate, and continues to hit it roughly. He swears and feels his climax building. Victor bites his neck and runs his free hand on the torso of the Human Torch.  
Johnny moans when the foreign student’s twist his hand and grips the head of cock, just to circle his thumb on the head. He feels his walls contract around Victor’s cock and he takes a good breath to relax. The Latverian slams faster and deeper, still stabbing the prostate in the process. Storm takes his cock in hand and Doom put his hand on his hips. He squeezes just right and Johnny moans while coming. The Latverian still stabs his prostate in his climax and when he finishes, he helps him stay on his feet. 

Doom pulls out and turns the blond around. They kiss. Johnny takes the foreign student’s erection, he’s so near climax. He teases him a bit with his thumbs, but Doom groans in a menacing way and Johnny use both his hand to stroke the cock in two different direction. He sees Victor’s toes crook, but his face remains stoic. Impressive. He twists his wrists and rubs a thumb on the slit, the other on the spot between the ball and the cock. Victor makes silent moan and becomes rigid while Johnny strokes him while he orgasm. 

Johnny closes the water and brings the Latverian out the shower and they slump on the bed, all wet. 

\- Gotta go, dude… Johnny finally said while searching for his clothes. 

\- To do what? Asks Doom. 

\- Do what a spirit does… See ya later. 

\- Later..? 

Johnny puts his costume and jumps out the window before flying away. 

\------------------------- 

Ben looks at him suspiciously. Johnny tries to act casual when they come back in the present.  
Valeria and Franklin had managed to escape Kang and were with the dinosaurs. It took Reed a lot of time to figure it out and Sue went to ask helps from the old Tony while Ben asks for Nathaniel Richards. Johnny lied about he was stuck with Reed and Ben, not wanting to let him go because he may have slipped them when they went to space. Reed believed it, Ben was more skeptic. 

\- You walk funny, match head. Said Ben. 

\- Yeah? What are you going to do about it? Responded Johnny. 

\- I’ma spank you. 

\- Please don’t. 

They go eat supper in a restaurant and tell what happened in details over their voyage to the kids. Ben became even more suspicious to see Johnny stutter and blush, but the blond didn’t reveal anything compromising. While commending dessert, he gets a lime pie. He looks at his reflection in the green and really, really hopes Doom will never recall that moment.


End file.
